


Blast from the past

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, based on spoilers/rumours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron runs into a former classmateBased on the recent Aaron spoilers/rumours, but still 100% robron
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Blast from the past

Shopping with an almost three year old was a nightmare, Aaron had discovered. It wasn’t like they’d planned it, but half the village seemed to be down with food poisoning (He was really going to have to have a talk with his mum about letting Luke anywhere near the kitchen) and suddenly they were without a babysitter for the afternoon. Liv promised to stay home and keep an eye on their daughter Leah (”She’s fed and has a clean nappy, she’ll sleep for a few hours, it’ll be fine.”) but Seb had insisted on coming along.

So a quick dash into Hotten to run some errands and do a food shop, turned into Seb wanting to examine every toy in the toy store they’d passed and throwing a tantrum when his parents didn’t want to buy him some ridiculously expensive robot dog.

“We can get a real dog for that kind of money.” Aaron had tried to reason with Seb but the little boy wasn’t having any of it.

In the end they’d managed to calm him down and come with them with the promise of a Happy Meal.

The weather was nice so they sat down outside while Robert went in to order.

“This is nice isn’t it Seb?” Aaron asked, wiping the tear streaks from Seb’s face with the sleeve of his hoodie. “Daddy’s going to get you a Happy Meal and maybe when we get home, you can go show Isaac what toy you got.”

Seb didn’t look very happy but he’d stopped crying so Aaron counted it as a win. He took out his phone and opened the game Seb liked to play and let the boy have it while he just people watched.

It wasn’t too busy and he enjoyed the warmth of the sunshine on his face.

“You shouldn’t let him spend so much time on a screen.” a woman stopped in front of their table.

Aaron wanted to snap at her and tell her to mind her own business but bit his tongue at the last second. He wasn’t in the mood to argue. Instead he gave her a friendly smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind, but it’s only been a few minutes.“

“It’s bad for their back and neck. Sitting all hunched over like that.”

Aaron nodded.

“Like I said, it’s only been a few minutes. He’s fine.” he stroked Seb’s head and hoped the woman would get the hint that their conversation was very much over.

“Well. Just… consider yourself warned.”

“Yes. Thank you.” Aaron replied and watched the woman walk away, resisting the urge to give her the finger.

A few people walked past and gave him sympathetic looks but thankfully everyone left him alone.

That was until a guy of around his age walked past, looked at him a second too long to just be a passer-by, and actually turned around and came back to their table.

“Aaron Livesy?” the guy narrowed his eyes. “It’s you isn’t it?”

“Who wants to know?” Aaron shot back, his defences up because of the use of his old name.

“You don’t remember? I don’t think I’ve changed that much. Or maybe you’ll remember me better with your fist in my face.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m Ben.” the guy said “We went to school together.” He continued when Aaron didn’t seem to know what he was talking about. “You beat the shit out of me because I was gay.”

“I… I.. uh…I..”. Aaron stammered as all the bad memories from that time came flooding back.

“I think the word you’re looking for is sorry? Or sorry for being a violent homophobe?”

“Who are you and why the hell are you harassing my husband?” Robert demanded, having just walked out of the restaurant and catching the tail end of the conversation.

“Husband?” The guy gave a hollow laugh. “You bullied me and made my life hell and you’re queer yourself?”

“Ok I don’t know what’s going on here, but just jog on mate and let us enjoy a nice afternoon with our son.”

“What’s going on is that your husband was a bully who tormented me in school for being gay.”

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to falsely accuse people?” Robert shot back, taking a step towards the guy.

Aaron shook himself out of his daze and stood up.

“He’s right, Rob. It… it’s true…” he put a hand on Robert’s arm to diffuse the situation. “Can you just stay with Seb? For a minute? While we talk over there? Please?”

Thankfully Seb only had eyes for his game and hadn’t noticed any of it.

Robert glared at Ben but sat down.

“Not in front of my son please.” Aaron pleaded and felt relieved when Ben followed him to a bench across the street. He sat down but Ben just stood in front of him with his arms crossed and an expectant look on his face.

“Look… nothing I say will come close to make up for how I treated you back then…”

“An apology would be a nice start.”

“I’m sorry. I really am.” Aaron said sincere. “I was such a messed up kid back then… I was terrified.”

“And you think I wasn’t?”

“No. I think you were braver than me. You had the guts to come out and stand up for who you were, despite everything. Even with my bullying… I was way too scared to even think of doing that. And I know that doesn’t excuse anything… I know that.” He took a deep breath and looked Ben in the eye. “I was a coward and I’m sorry for the pain I caused you.”

Ben nodded.

“Apology accepted.” He looked across the street to where Robert was watching them like a hawk. “I think your husband is ready to kill me with his bare hands.”

Aaron gave a small smile.

“We’ve been through a lot to get to where we are now.” he settled on. “He’s very protective of the people he loves.”

“Clearly.” Ben relaxed a little and sat down on the bench. “Have you been married long?”

“Three years.” Aaron replied, not wanting to get into the madness that was their unofficial marriage in the garage and then making it official in front of the entire village a year and a bit later.

“And a kid. Looks like things turned out alright for you.”

“Eventually.” Aaron nodded. “What about you? Married? Kids?”

“My boyfriend just moved in with me last week… and it’s an… adjustment. I’ve always lived alone. But it’s going well so far. We’re happy.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

They talked for a few more minutes, clearing the air between them some more, until Ben checked his watch and got up.

“I should get going. I have an appointment in 20 minutes.”

Aaron got up too and nodded.

“Alright.”

Ben held out his hand for Aaron to shake.

“I’m sorry for tearing into you in front of your family.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Aaron said and looked back at Robert and Seb. “I’ll explain it all to Robert and I don’t think Seb has even noticed I’m not sitting beside him anymore.” he chuckled and shook Ben’s hand.

“I’m glad we talked.”

“Yeah. Me too. And for what it’s worth… I really am sorry for how I treated you back in school. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Thanks. I know.” Ben glanced at his watch again. “I have to go. See you around Aaron. Take care.”

“You too.” Aaron replied and made his way back to Robert and Seb.

“What was that all about?” Robert asked when he sat down again.

Aaron shook his head.

“I’ll tell you at home. I’m ok, everything is ok, I promise.” he rubbed a hand over his face and then turned to Seb. “Hey mate, do you think I could have my phone back while you eat your hamburger?”

“No!” Seb replied without looking up, making both of his parents laugh.


End file.
